Lord of the Falls
by Jameer14
Summary: What happens when everyone over the age of 17 vanishes in Gravity Falls? Find out in this new fanfic where just that happens & the youth have to live on their own to find out what happened to the adults. But things complicate themselves when some of the characters gain powers. Who'll take charge? And will the adults ever return to Gravity Falls? Read Lord of the Falls to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**As some of my fan fictions come to an end (****_Sahara_****, ****_The Mystery Phantom_****, ****_The Hunt_****, ****_The Platypus, the Scientist, and his Robot _****etc...) I have new fan fictions that are to replace these. The first of them will be this one: ****_Lord of the Falls_****. I'm really excited about this one and I hope you guys like it. But I am also in the midst of writing other fan fictions from shows including ****_My Babysitter's a Vampire_****, ****_Phineas and Ferb_****, and even a special ****_Lab Rats_**** and ****_Gravity Falls_**** crossover. But for now, it's time to start the first chapter of ****_Lord of the Falls_****. Enjoy!:**

**One: The Asteroid (Part One)**

Mabel held the basketball in both hands and stared down the hallway at the triangle of Grunkle Stan bobble heads twenty feet ahead of her. "All I have to do is knock down six bobble heads in two tries, and I win," she said.

Wendy looked down at the scorecard. "Actually, you need seven. Dipper has 91, you have 85."

"Whatever, I can do this," said Mabel. She took a step forward and rolled the basketball down the hallway towards the bobble heads. Eight were knocked down.

Mabel jumped for joy. "Yay, I win!" She and Waddles began to do a victory dance.

Dipper frowned. "Aw, come on! That was your eighth straight win."

Wendy looked down at the scorecard. "And it looks like that out of the forty games you two have played, Mabel's won 25 and Dipper's won 15."

Suddenly, the door at the end of the hall opened and Grunkle Stan poked his head in the doorway. He immediately looked at Wendy. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Oh, it's cool!" said Mabel. "She was the ref for our bowling game. I creamed Dipper again!"

"Awesome!" Grunkle Stan walked over to Mabel and gave her a high five.

"If I remember correctly, you only won by two," pointed out Dipper."

"That's not important," dismissed Grunkle Stan. "I was actually looking for you guys because I wanted to show you all something. Follow me."

He led the twins and Wendy into the family room. The TV was on and tuned into the local news station. The screen sowed Shandra Jimenez and some guy wearing a lab coat. The two of them stood in front of the Gravity Falls power plant. Greenish red smoke rose from the operation building and nothing was coming out of the giant columns behind it.

"So Dr. Herss, what did you and the other employees at the power plant do when the asteroid landed about an hour ago?" Shandra Jimenez was asking.

"Well, unfortunately, the asteroid landed where we keep out vat of Thorium and that's what we use to fuel the city's power supply," explained Dr. Herss. "So we had to evacuate immediately to prevent the spread of radioactive material. The FBI has blocked off all access to the inside of the power plant until further notice."

"Don't you guys have to be in the power plant so we can still receive power?" asked Shandra.

"Not necessarily," said Dr. Herss. "I activated the defense mechanism that'll allow citizens to still receive power. But it'll automatically shut off at noon tomorrow. We don't want that to happen, so hopefully the FBI will lift their restriction before then."

"Yes, because it's going to be a _huge_ inconvenience when people don't have electricity to watch _TV_ or play _video games_," said Shandra sarcastically.

Dr. Herss shook his head. "It's not just that. Some special agents had been cleared access to take samples of the asteroid, and it contains some explosive and radioactive chemicals. The only thing that keeps it from causing damage is the chemicals the generator creates when it forces the Thorium to create electricity. But when the generator automatically shuts off tomorrow at noon, the chemicals will disappear and the mixture of the asteroids compounds and the Thorium could potentially cause a fatal blast that could wipe out the entire Pacific Northwest region."

"I'm going to assume that that's the worst case scenario," said Shandra. "What's the best case scenario?"

Dr. Herss thought for a moment. "I guess the power plant gets demolished. But it's still very hard to predict because the components found on this asteroid have never been detected on earth. You can pretty much expect the unexpected. Like all the power outlets in the city catch fire. Or everyone under the age of seventeen could be transported to another dimension along with the city itself."

Shandra rolled her eyes. "Well one thing's for certain. This will be something that will be talked about for generations to come."

Grunkle Stan shut off the TV. "And that's why tomorrow morning, I'm sending the three of you to the power plant to collect pieces of the asteroid for the Mystery Shack. Just imagine how much more popular this place will be."

"What time were you planning to send us?" asked Wendy.

"Around seven in the morning," replied Grunkle Stan.

Wendy did a victory fist. "That's _well_ before my shift tomorrow! So I don't have to do it!" Suddenly, her watch beeped. "And my _current_ shift is over. _Peace_!" Wendy strode out of the family room.

Grunkle Stan shook his head. "I always think to myself, 'why did I ever hire her?'" He turned to the twins. "Oh well. At least you two will do it."

Dipper did not like that idea. "I don't think it's worth it. Dr. Herss mentioned explosive and radioactive material.

Grunkle Stan waved his arm dismissively. "Aw, they're just getting worked up. You know how hyper the people of this town can get. A trip to the power plant should be perfectly harmless. Besides, if you do it, you'll need to take the golf cart there. Then once you're done, I'll let you use it for the rest of the day."

"Deal!" said Mabel excitedly.

After thinking it over a little more, Dipper decided that if Mabel was going, then so was he.

**Well, there's Chapter One. I hope you liked it. ~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been kept busy with making a short movie based on the gone series. And for those of you that said this sounds a lot like the gone series, I'll tell you that a lot of the inspiration I get will be based on the gone books. Anyway, I hope you like chapter 2. Enjoy!:**

**Two: The Asteroid ****(part 2)**

Getting inside the plant had been easy. The two police officers that had been assigned to guard the gate were Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland. Both had been fast asleep.

Once Dipper and Mabel had entered the building, they walked down a short hallway before coming to a set of double doors. The knobs had been chained together with a combination lock holding it in place.

Dipper peered through one of the windows on the doors. "I can see the asteroid!" he exclaimed. "The vat of Thorium goes underground and half the asteroid is inside the vat, but the other half is above ground."

"So is the asteroid floating in the liquid thorium?" asked Mabel.

Dipper nodded. "Kind of. But the vat also has a glass top. The asteroid broke through some of the glass, but is just resting there. There are also cracks on the glass surrounding the asteroid, so we'll have to be careful. Oh, and there's also a large hole in the ceiling."

"Alright, let's go in!" said Mabel. "I wanna get this done quickly so I can hang out with Candy and Grenda!"

"Hold your horses!" said Dipper as he turned to face his sister. "It is not gonna be that easy. The doors are locked and we have to figure out the combination."

"Or not." Mabel yanked down on the lock and it opened. "Never underestimate the power of… _MABEL!_"

Dipper rolled his eyes as he and his sister pulled off the chains, opened the door, and entered the thorium room.

The room was circular with a radius of about thirty feet. The walls were lined with computers, most of which were off. The vat itself was a cylinder and was twenty feet deep and the lid had a radius of about eighteen feet.

The asteroid was about the size of an SUV and seemed to have a greenish glow to it. The thorium in the vat was a transparent gray.

"Alright, let's do this." Dipper set down the backpack he'd been carrying and pulled out a pick axe and ten Ziploc bags that Grunkle Stan had given them.

For the next twenty minutes, the twins carefully picked off pieces of the asteroid and filled the Ziploc bags with those pieces.

They had been on the ninth bag when things started to go downhill.

Mabel had struck the asteroid with a little more force than she'd been using before. Suddenly, there was the sound of glass cracking.

"Get back!" yelled Dipper. He grabbed Mabel's arm and the two of them ran off the vat's glass covering.

The cracked glass began to break apart, causing the asteroid to sink to the bottom of the vat. The thorium began to bubble."This doesn't look good," said Mabel. "Do you think we've caused—"

Suddenly, there was an explosion of greenish gray dust. Most of it rushed through the hole in the ceiling, but some stayed inside the power plant.

The force of impact from the explosion slammed Dipper and Mabel against and empty part on the wall.

Dipper rubbed his head as he tries to stand up, but he inhaled some of the dust and his body began to ache.

Mabel hopped to her feet. Well that wasn't too bad."

"What do you mean '_that wasn't too bad_'?" asked Dipper. "We were hurled against the wall, there's this weird dust that's giving me aching pains, and our stuff ell into the vat."

"Well, for one we're not dead," provided Mabel. She walked to the edge of the vat. "And two, the glass resealed itself, so we don't have to worry about falling in."

"_What_?" Dipper stood next to his sister. As he looked at the thorium container, he saw that the glass now covered the whole lid of the vat. There was not a single crack. He looked at the asteroid and saw that it had broken into several pieces at the bottom. But that wasn't what bothered Dipper. What bothered him was what looked like a black ghost swimming in the thorium. When it looked up at Dipper, the thing shot upwards, but was blocked by the glass.

"This is all too creepy," said Dipper. "Let's head back to the Mystery Shack."

* * *

Later that day at 11:58am, Dipper was sweeping the floor in the gift shop.

Since the twins failed to bring back any asteroid rocks, Grunkle Stan had denied the twins the privilege of using the Mystery Shack golf cart.

Currently, Mabel and Soos were in the kitchen, preparing lunch and Grunkle Stan had just finished his 11:45 tour and was now telling the tourists about the items in the gift shop.

Dipper decided to take a break from sweeping and watch Grunkle Stan talk to the tourists while sitting on the stool next to the checkout counter.

"The reason that these snow globes are $200 is because the figurines in here are made from the rarest crystals found only in the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean," Grunkle Stan was saying.

_Lies_, thought Dipper as he put his head in his hands.

"In fact if you buy two, I'll give you a third for—" Grunkle Stan was suddenly cut off.

That's weird, thought Dipper. He removed his hands and saw that Grunkle Stan and all the adult customers had vanished. The remaining kids looked around uncertainly before going their separate ways.

Suddenly, Mabel entered the gift shop via the employees only door.

"Have you seen Soos?" she asked.

Dipper shook his head. "Have you seen Grunkle Stan?"

"No," replied Mabel. "But when Soos left, it was almost like he had disappeared."

Dipper thought for a second, and then gasped. "Mabel, do you know what this means?"

"Yes I do! It means we're free to take the golf cart!" Mabel ran behind the counter to grab the keys.

"No, that's not what I was going to say," Dipper said. "This all means that Dr. Herss' crazy prediction about the disappearance of people over seventeen might be true. But we should check the rest of Gravity Falls just in case."  
"And how could we do that?" asked Mabel. "Oh, I know… the golf cart"

Dipper shrugged. "Sure, why not."

**~Jameer14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!:**

**Three: New Discoveries**

As Mabel drove her and her brother though town, Dipper realized that his theory was right. Somehow, Dr. Herss' crazy hypothesis about the adults disappearing had come true.

No one over the age of seventeen was to be seen. But most of the teenagers were too busy looting through stores and restaurants to worry about anything.

As Mabel and Dipper passed the diner where Lazy Susan worked, they saw Wendy heading towards them.

Dipper reached his foot over and slammed it down on the brakes, bringing the golf cart to a complete halt.

Luckily, Mabel didn't argue.

Once Wendy caught up to them, she told the twins about what'd been going on since the adults had vanished about ten minutes ago. "It was crazy. Everyone was running to and fro to take advantage of the adult free environment," Wendy was describing.

"They're such morons," said Dipper. "The disappearance was freaky."

"I think it's kinda cool," said Wendy.

"By freaky, I meant _freakee_," Dipper quickly corrected. "Like that is such a _freakee_ hat. Meaning it's such a cool hat."

Wendy tilted her head in confusion as Mabel giggled.

"It's a term we commonly use back home in California," mumbled Dipper.

"_Right_," said Wendy slowly. "Anyway, tonight at 7:30, Lee is throwing a party at his house, and I wanted to know if either of you would like to come along."

"Of course!" said Dipper. "You're talking to the king of all parties."

"More like the servant," muttered Mabel as she snickered.

"Here, let me give you two Lee's address." Wendy pulled out a small notepad and pen.

"Why don't you just text it to me?" asked Dipper.

"Strange thing, there's no service in the entire town," said Wendy as she wrote. Once she finished, Wendy ripped the out the paper and handed it to Dipper.

Mabel pulled out her own cell phone and looked at it. "This is even weirder. Not only is there no service, but there's also no internet connection."

Wendy shrugged. "Oh well, I'll see you tonight." She ran off to join her friends, who were looting a nearby Starbucks.

"Let's get home," said Dipper. "I have to freshen myself up for the party."

"We have like six hours to do that," said Mabel. "I wanna check Lake Gravity Falls to see if Mermando's there. He told me he'd be swinging by sometime this week."

Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed. There was no point in arguing since Mabel was the driver. In fact, she had already started driving and the golf cart was already on the road leading to Lake Gravity Falls.

Upon arrival, Dipper could immediately tell that there was something wrong. The water level was half the height it should have been and it was continuing to drop at a constant rate.

"Oh no," gasped Mabel. "What's happening?"

Dipper could faintly hear the sound of rushing water. "I think I know why. Just to be sure though, I want you to slowly drive around the edge of the lake."

Mabel did as she was told. As she drove along the rim of the lake, Mabel kept her eyes primarily on the water.

Dipper, on the other hand, kept his eyes ahead of the golf cart, anticipating what he feared was ahead.

After thirty seconds, Dipper reached his foot over and slammed it on the brakes.

This caught Mabel off guard. "What was that for?"

Dipper didn't respond, he just stepped out of the golf cart and looked just ahead of himself where the edge of the city now was. The land cut off inches from the front of his shoes, and down below, he could see nothing but inky blackness. Twenty feet to his right, the water from the lake was pouring into the abyss below the city.

Mabel saw what dipper was looking at and gasped.

"What? How?" breathed Mabel.

"The adults didn't disappear from Gravity Falls," said Dipper darkly. "The city and its kids disappeared from planet Earth. We seem to be in some sort of alternate dimension."

"I blame science," said Mabel. "That also explains why the sky is still blue, yet the sun is now red."

"What?" Dipper turned around and looked up at the sky. The red sun Mabel had just told him about was glowing as brightly as the yellow one ever did. But that wasn't the only unsettling thing Dipper saw in the sky.

He hopped back into the golf cart. "We have to get back into the city!"

"We do? Why?" asked Mabel.

"I see a plume of smoke in the distance," Dipper told her. "Without a fire department, the source of the smoke could cause an end to life as we know it."

"Hasn't that already happened?" Mabel pointed out.

"True, it has," admitted Dipper. "But we still have to get into the city."

"I'm on it!" Mabel backed the golf cart a few yards, did a u-turn, and then sped back towards Gravity Falls.

After about two minutes of driving, the twins arrived at the source of the smoke.

It was coming from a fire on the second floor of a small motel that seemed empty. A group of about fifty kids stood and watch the fire burn away the motel.

Dipper and Mabel got out of the golf cart.

Dipper was shocked that absolutely nobody was doing anything. "Why are you guys just standing around watching the fire? Why not do something about it?"

"We're waiting for the fire department," answered some girl.

Dipper slapped his hand to his face. "The fire department's not coming!"

"How do you know that?" challenged a boy.

Dipper sighed heavily. "Let me spell it out for you. The fire department is run by _adults_! Just a short while ago, all the _adults_ in Gravity Falls disappeared!"

Mabel piped up. "Wait, didn't you say that we—"

Dipper put up a hand. "They need to digest one thing at a time."

"But if there's no fire department, who is gonna put out the fire?" asked some dude.

"Us! The new citizens of Gravity Falls!" replied Dipper. "We need to stop watching the fire like it's a TV show on the Disney Channel and we need to take action."  
A young man who looked to be about thirteen pushed his way through the crowd towards Dipper.

"I think I can solve this," said the bot.

"Thank you," said Dipper. "At least _SOMEONE'S_ willing to help. What's your name?"

"Mason," replied the boy. "And I think I can do a lot more than just help." He took a step forward, aimed his hands towards the motel and blasted a continuous stream of water at the fire.

Everyone's jaw, including Dipper and Mabel's, dropped to the floor. In less than three minutes, the fire was put out.

"How?" was all that Dipper could manage.

"That was something new I discovered about myself shortly after the adults vanished," said Mason.

Dipper faced the crowd of kids who were still standing in shock. "Alright, you all can leave now! There's nothing else to see! Oh, and while you're out and about, don't go looting the stores. It'll come back to bite us in the butt."

As the crowd began to disperse, Mason grabbed Dipper's arm. "You seem pretty smart. Do you know any information behind the adult's disappearance? Or do you perhaps have any theories about what's going on?"

Dipper thought this over. He had plenty of theories about what was going on. But none of them were good. If Mason turned out to be a blabbermouth and these theories got out to the rest of Gravity Falls, there'd be total anarchy. That was the last thing Dipper wanted to deal with, especially with the situation they were in.

"I- I know as much about this as you do," Dipper lied.

**~Jameer14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!:**

**Four: The Party**

That night at 6:45 pm, the red sun set and the skies darkened, just like they did on Earth.

Exactly one hour later, Dipper pulled up to Lee's house in the Mystery shack golf cart. He had to park on the grass, though since the drive way was filled.

Mabel, who was sitting in the passenger's seat, sighed. "The party started fifteen minutes ago. Why are we late?"

Dipper pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the golf cart. "Nobody arrives on time anymore. Fashionably late is the new punctual."

Mabel stepped out of the golf cart and looked at Lee's house. Raging rock music could be heard. "Obviously, you're the only one who thinks that," she said. "Hey, wait a second. Have you been reading my magazines?"

"What? No!" Dipper's face reddened. "What makes you think that?"

"Because the fashionably late thing was on the cover of last month's issue," replied Mabel smugly.

"Let's just get inside," said Dipper quickly. He and his sister walked up to the door.

Mabel rang the doorbell.

Surprisingly, it was Wendy who answered the door. "Oh cool, you guys made it," she said as she ushered the twins in.

At that moment, Robbie walked over to Wendy. He was holding a beverage that Dipper could not identify.

Upon seeing the twins, Robbie scowled. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"I invited them," replied Wendy.

Robbie did not seem happy about this, but he remained silent.

Nate approached Wendy. "Hey, we're about to play spin the bottle. Do you want to join us?"

"_Duh_," said Wendy. "I'll be right there."

Dipper suddenly realized that if he joined the game too, then he could possibly kiss Wendy. "I wanna play too!"

Mabel smirked. "Have fun with that, bro. I'm gonna go see if they have Dance Dance Revolution." She walked off.

Nate looked at Dipper. "You really wanna play?"

Dipper nodded.

Nate shrugged. "Sure, why not." He turned to Robbie. "You wanna join us?"

No, I don't need a bottle to decided who I'm gonna kiss!" said Robbie. "But I _do_ know someone who'll want to play." He bolted out of the house.

"_Ooh-kay_," said Nate. He turned to Dipper and Wendy. "Follow me."

The three of them pushed through the house of partying teenagers until they entered a small bedroom.

About three boys and four girls sat in a circle around an empty Dasani water bottle. The room they were in also had a closet. Both doors to the closet were open and a white sheet had been draped over the entrance and on the other side, a bright light was shining, giving all the contents in the closet a shadow on the sheet.

Nate, Wendy, and Dipper sat down in the circle.

Dipper and Nate sat on opposite sides of the circle, but Wendy sat at a point where she was equidistant to both boys.

"Alright, this game is pretty simple," said Nate. "You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, whether it is a boy or girl, you have to kiss them in the closet. After that, do not return to the circle. This is to prevent the spread of AIDS. If there are no questions, I'll start."

After a brief silence, Nate kicked off the game by spinning the bottle.

As the game went on, Dipper did several mental physics calculations to determine how hard and at what angle he had to spin the bottle in a way that it would land on Wendy. Of course, he'd have to account for the people who left the circle, but that wasn't a big issue. As long as nobody switched spots or jumped into the game, his calculations would be spot on.

It also helped that the bottle did not land on Wendy or Dipper as the game progressed. But it was distracting every time the other players would hoot and holler whenever they watched two people kiss in the closet by watching their shadow.

When it was finally Dipper's turn, he took a deep breath and prepared to spin the bottle.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Robbie burst in, holding Grenda's arm.

"She wants to join!" proclaimed Robbie. He looked at Dipper and smiled evilly.

_All right, calm down_, thought Dipper. _Nate will never let her join._

"Oh, cool, more players means a longer game," said Nate. "Good job, Robbie."

Dipper closed his eyes. _Okay, setback, but if Robbie doesn't put Grenda next to Wendy, then I won't have to worry._

Robbie plopped Grenda next to Wendy and left the room.

_Great, everything that I didn't want to happen happened_, thought Dipper. _And it doesn't help that Grenda's sitting in between me and Wendy. I have no time to recalculate my physics, so I'll just have to…wing it._

Dipper spun the bottle and watched it go round and round. As it began to decelerate, it looked like the bottle might actually land on Wendy after all.

But as the tip passed Dipper for the last time, he realized that the bottle was going too slow. Unless a miracle happened, the bottle was gonna land on Grenda.

_Nooooo!_ thought Dipper. He aimed his hand towards the bottle with his fingers splayed out wide. There had to be something that could be done to push the bottle a forward a few inches so that it'd land on Wendy.

The bottle finally stopped…on Grenda.

Extreme emotions of sadness, anger, and fear flooded through Dipper. The bottle was literally an inch from Wendy. It'd been _so_ close!

Suddenly, a tiny ball of light barely visible to the human eye left Dipper's palm and it hit the bottle, pushing it forward a few inches so that it now pointed at Wendt.

The only person who saw the ball of light was Dipper. He tuned out the sounds of the other teenagers hooting and hollering as he stared at his palm in shock.

A million thoughts began to run through Dipper's head at once. _How did this happen? Did I gain powers? Of course I did. The dust back at the power plant must have been radioactive! But how come my powers seem to be different than Mason's? And if we both have powers, then who else does? And what do their powers consist of?_

Wendy grabbed Dipper's arm, dragged him into the closet, and pulled him up onto a stool.

Dipper was still having a hard time processing everything that was going on. _Wait a minute_, he thought, but his thoughts were interrupted as Wendy pressed her lips to his.

Dipper's worries washed away as he kissed Wendy back! This was so great! He was actually kissing the girl he liked.

As soon as Wendy pulled away, Dipper's lower jaw began to vibrate uncontrollably.

"Hm, that wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be," said Wendy. "Was that your first kiss?"

Dipper could barely nod.

"Congrats little man," said Wendy. She and Dipper sauntered out of the closet, walked though the bed room, and went back into the living room. The party was still going on at full force.

Mabel found Dipper and pulled him off to the side. "There's a long line for Dance Dance Revolution, so I'm gonna try for that later," she said. "But I noticed that you and Wendy left the bedroom at the same time. What happened?"

"I kissed Wendy!" exclaimed Dipper. Suddenly, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

* * *

The next morning, Dipper was shaken awake.

Upon opening his eyes, Dipper saw Mabel looking down at him. "What is it?" he asked groggily.

"Mason wants to see us," replied Mabel.

As Dipper sat up, he realized that the floor was covered with sleeping teenagers. He also noticed that the house was a complete mess.

The twins walked out to the front porch where Mason was standing.

"What do you need?" asked Dipper.

"We need to get to City Hall," answered Mason. "And fast!"

"Okay, we can take the golf cart," offered Dipper. "It's a good thing I drove here using the one Grunkle Stan recently bought. That golf cart can seat four people."

"Excellent!" said Mason. He sat in the passenger's seat, Dipper sat in the driver's seat, and Mabel sat in the back.

"What's the big emergency anyway?" asked Mabel as Dipper started the golf cart.

"Pacifica thinks that until the adults come back, there should be a leader," replied Mason. "And she wants to be that leader."

**~Jameer14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!:**

**Five: Emerging Abilities ****(Part One)**

When Dipper, Mabel, and Mason arrived at City Hall, they saw that at the top of the steps that led to the Capitol building, a podium with a microphone had been set up.

Pacifica was standing behind the podium, looking out at a crowd of forty or so kids.

As Dipper stopped the golf cart, Mason yelled, "Stop! Before we decide who's gonna be mayor, I nominate Dipper Pines as a Candidate! When there was a motel fire, he was the only one willing to jump into action. That's the type of person who should be leading us."

The crowd of kids nodded thoughtfully.

As Mabel, Mason, and Dipper rushed up the steps of City Hall, Pacifica glared at them. "Seriously? This is the best competition you could come up with?"

"I'd be a way better mayor than you," snarled Dipper as he reached the podium.

Pacifica got in his face. "_You do not want to be the mayor_," she said. "_You will leave this stage and never challenge my authority._"

Dipper felt a tiny urge to do what she just said, but he ignored it. "Yeah, right. In your dreams."

This remark surprised Pacifica. "Seriously? After what I just said, you don't wanna _obey my orders_?"

"No, I don't," replied Dipper. "There's nothing you could say or do to convince me, or any of these people, that you're the right person to be mayor until the adults come back."

"Well, then you'll be in for quite a surprise," said Pacifica. "Even thought it doesn't work on you, I can still win this election."

"What are you talking about?" asked Dipper.

Pacifica ignored him and turned to face the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen! I, Pacifica Northwest, will beat out Dipper to become the mayor of Gravity Falls. _Cheer_, for your mayor to be!"

Everyone else (including Mabel and Mason, but not including Dipper) erupted into cheers.

Dipper stared at his sister in shock. "Why are you supporting the enemy?"

"She said to cheer," said Mabel dazedly.

Pacifica put up her hands. "Thank you! Thank you! We need to get things moving along, so _stop cheering_!" It suddenly became deadly silent.

At that moment, Dipper realized what was going on. "You're using charm speak!" accused Dipper. "You have the ability to control people based on what you say!"

Pacifica chuckled. "I have to hand it to you Pines. You're smarter than your twin. But what _I_ don't understand is why the charm speak doesn't work on _you_."

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm immune to your new powers!" said Dipper. "Because I can expose you for the fraud you are!" He ran to the podium.

"Kids of Gravity Falls! Do not elect Pacifica as your mayor!" he yelled. "She's using charm speak on you! Do you really want someone like that as your leader?"

Pacifica pushed Dipper away from the podium. "_Don't listen to him! Forget what he just said!_" she urged. "_He's lying to you! Show him what you think of liars!_"

Mason, Mabel, and the crowd of kids began to boo Dipper.

Pacifica turned to him smugly. "You'll never win," she taunted. "They'll believe anything I say. You might as well drop out while you can."

"No," said Dipper firmly. "I'll- I'll find a way!"

Pacifica snickered. "Good luck with that." She turned to the crowd. "_SILENCE!_"

The booing stopped.

"I think it's time to start the election," said Pacifica. "If you want me to be your mayor, _raise your hand_!"

Everyone except for Dipper did so.

Pacifica smirked. "What do ya know, it's unanimous. Well, almost. But either way, I am now your new mayor. My first act will be to ensure that Dipper doesn't create a resistance to oust me out of office. _You don't want that. Right?_"

Everyone except for Dipper nodded.

"Glad we agree," said Pacifica. "_So whenever you see Dipper, ridicule him. Boo him. Torture him. Do whatever it takes to make sure he'll never show his face publically in Gravity Falls again._"

Mabel, Mason, and the crowd booed louder than before. Some people even started to throw things.

Dipper glared at Pacifica. "This won't last forever," he said. "Charm speak can't always save you!"

"That may well be," agreed Pacifica. "But it'll do for now. And by my definition, it seems that I've won."

"Not yet!" said Dipper. "This isn't over!" He turned and ran away from City Hall as fast as he could.

* * *

Dipper stopped running when he was about twenty yards from the Mystery Shack. He was fuming with anger over what had just happened. Pacifica was unstoppable.

Suddenly, Robbie stepped into Dipper's path. The two boys stopped and glared at each other.

"What do you want?" snarled Dipper.

"I heard that you kissed Wendy last night," growled Robbie. "And word on the street is she liked it."

Dipper perked up. "Really? That's great!"

"Not for me!" snapped Robbie. "But it doesn't matter now, because I'm about to get my revenge!"

"_Really_?" said Dipper. "I don't feel like fighting you."

"I don't give two shits what you think!" Robbie snapped. "And I'm not gonna fight you. I'm gonna kill you. With this!" Robbie flicked his wrists and his hands became engulfed in flames.

"What-? How-?" sputtered Dipper. This was all happening too quickly. First Mason, then himself, then Pacifica, and now Robbie? "I'm sure we can talk this over like real men."

Robbie snorted. "Right. Like that's gonna happen." He hurled both balls of fire at Dipper.

The first missed, but the second hit Dipper square in the chest. He rolled back and forth to try to put out the flames.

Robbie guffawed with joy. "This is gonna be so much fun!" He summoned two more balls of fire.

Dipper stood up once he finished putting out the flames and glared at Robbie as anger flowed through him.

Dipper felt a large amount of energy flow through him. He soon realized that it was proportional to his fury. The angrier he was, the more energy was stored in his body. But since this was the angriest he'd ever felt in his life, there was a dangerously high amount of energy stored inside Dipper's body.

Robbie extinguished the flames that had been on his hands and he looked nervously at Dipper. "Dude, you're creeping me out."

"Well, you picked the wrong day to mess with me." Dipper released the energy stored inside him and he immediately lost consciousness.

* * *

Back at City Hall, Pacifica watched the crowd of Kids slowly stop booing. As that happened, Mabel and Mason approached Pacifica.

"Why do I have this strange urge to make Dipper's life miserable?" asked Mabel.

"Because you booed him away after I won the election," replied Pacifica matter-of-factly.

"What? Why would I do that?" asked Mabel.

Pacifica decided against telling the two losers about her charm speak ability. "The world may never know."

"Well, where'd Dipper go?" asked Mabel.

"That way." Pacifica pointed towards the road that led to the Mystery Shack. Suddenly, off in the distance, there was a loud explosion followed by a tremendous flash of light.

And it came from the direction in which Pacifica was pointing.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon ~Jameer14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Part Two! Enjoy!:**

**Six: Emerging Abilities ****(Part Two)**

Pacifica chuckled. "I wonder what that explosion was about," she said. "And if Dipper somehow got hurt in it." She walked off the stage.

Mabel looked at Mason. "We have to go see if Dipper's okay!" she said.

"You go," said Mason. "I have some things that I want to take care of. I think I figured out why Pacifica won the election. And there are errands I need to do if we want to fight back."

"Okay, you do that, and I'll find Dipper," said Mabel. "How about we meet back at the Mystery Shack at say…seven tonight?"

"That's perfect," said Mason. He took off and Mabel ran in the direction that Pacifica had pointed out earlier.

It wasn't a long time before Mabel noticed that the trees on both sides of Gopher Road (the street the Mystery Shack is on) were either on fire, covered with soot, or broken.

This worried Mabel, but nonetheless, she pushed on to continue searching for her brother.

After another minute, she saw Dipper lying face up in the middle of the road. It was then that Mabel noticed something weird: unlike everything else surrounding him, Dipper was not covered in soot.

Mabel ran to her twin brother and patted his face. "Dipper! Are you okay?"

"No, he's not!" said a familiar voice that was nearby.

Mabel looked up and saw Robbie step out of the forest and onto the road. She noticed that the hoodie Robbie normally wore was in tatters, his exposed skin was covered in soot, and he was only wearing one shoe.

"What happened to you?" asked Mabel.

"I was innocently walking down the road when I saw Dipper," explained Robbie angrily. "He seemed pissed, so I asked him what was wrong. For some reason, this ticked him off even more and that was when things got weird. Your twin brother began to glow brighter and brighter until a massive wall of energy exploded out of his body and caused this." Robbie gestured all around him.

There were parts of the story that Mabel didn't buy, like the part where Robbie was 'innocently' strolling down the road. But the part about Dipper causing the explosion was somewhat believable. If Mason had powers, it shouldn't surprise her that Dipper has powers too.

"Wow, I'm so sorry that Dipper did that to you," said Mabel. "Not really."

Robbie glared. "Well now, it's time for revenge!" Suddenly, his arms burst into flames. "I'm gonna fry you and your brother into crisps!"

Mabel gasped and fell on her butt. Robbie had powers too? How could this be?

Fear ran through Mabel's body once she realized that Robbie would likely cream her in a fight since he had fire powers. Unless… maybe she had powers too. Since Dipper seemed to have powers, it was very likely that Mabel did too.

_Let's hope this works_, thought Mabel. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated harder more than she ever had before.

She heard Robbie laugh. "You're just gonna surrender like that?" he taunted.

Mabel ignored this and wished for a way to defend herself.

Suddenly, she heard Robbie gasp. "Oh, crap!" he said.

Mabel opened her eyes and saw that two solid dirt warriors now stood on either side of her and Dipper. Both warriors were men and the way they were built was a way that would make Taylor Lautner look wimpy.

"Cool," breathed Mabel.

Both warriors looked at her as if expecting an order.

"Sic him," ordered Mabel.

Before either of the warriors could move, Robbie screamed like a little girl and ran into the forest.

"That was easy," Mabel said. "_And once again, the power of Mabel triumphs to defeat evil_!" She then proceeded to put a green sticker on one warrior's chest and a blue sticker on the other's chest.

Mabel pointed to the guard with the blue sticker. "I shall call you Horace and I shall call you…" She pointed to the other warrior. "…Grant!"

* * *

That night at 6:30, Dipper finally woke up.

After taking a look around, Dipper realized that he was in the Mystery Shack's attic along with two random dirt statues.

"Ugh, what happened?" groaned Dipper as he sat up.

"Quite a bit, actually," Mabel answered. "Have you met Horace and Grant?"

The two dirt statues waved.

Dipper sighed deeply. "Strangely, that is not the weirdest thing I've seen all day. But did I miss anything major?"

Mabel explained to her brother everything that happened to her, starting with seeing the explosion after the election, and ending with Robbie running away after being intimidated by Horace and Grant.

"Mabel, do you realize what this means?" Dipper asked.

"Of course I do!" said Mabel. She looked at her brother uncertainly. "But you should state what you're thinking so I know that we're on the same page."

"You have powers controlling the ground!" exclaimed Dipper. "That means that if Mason has water powers and Robbie controls fire, then someone else is bound to be an air bender!"

"Of course I knew _that_," said Mabel. "Kind of."

"But we need to figure out who the air bender could possibly be," mused Dipper.

"Maybe it's you," Mabel suggested. "After all, Robbie seems to think that you caused the explosion."

Dipper shook his head. "I think the explosion was something else. But I think we need to create a log of who has what powers."

"Good idea." Mabel pulled out a pen and pad and began to write. "Let's see, I have Earth powers, Robbie has fire powers, Mason controls water, and you have the ability to…"

"I'm not sure what to call it," said Dipper. He thought for a moment. "For now, let's just say I have light powers. Oh, and don't forget that Pacifica has charm speak."

Mabel looked up. "What's that?"

Dipper explained how Pacifica had used her words to control the crowd and win the election.

"_That's_ why I have strange memories of booing you," said Mabel. "I say we go to City Hall and poke Pacifica until she dies. Or at least until she agrees to step down as mayor."

"_Or_," said Dipper. "We could create a resistance."

"Way ahead of you," said Mason.

The twins looked to see where the voice had come from and they saw Mason standing in the attic doorway.

"How'd you get in?" asked Dipper.

"The door was unlocked," replied Mason matter-of-factly. "Anyway, I want to show the two of you a surprise that I set up in the gift shop."

"Oh, I love surprises!" exclaimed Mabel. "Is it chocolate covered gummy bears?"

"No, it's something better." Mason led the twins down the stairs into the gift shop where thirty kids stood silently, as if waiting for something.

"After I figured out that Pacifica used charm speak to win the election, I went around town and corralled a group of kids to create a resistance against her," explained Mason.

Dipper looked out among the crowd and recognized familiar faces like Candy, Grenda, Nate, and even Wendy.

Dipper, Mason, and Mabel stepped up onto the checkout counter to address the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming here to be a part of the resistance," began Dipper. "Pacifica used charm speak to wrongfully force her way into office. And now, we're gonna force her out of office!"

"Pacifica's a freak!" some kid yelled.

Dipper winced. "I wouldn't use that word…"

"But she really is a freak!" yelled another kid. "She has powers!"

Dipper sighed. "That doesn't matter. Whether she's a…freak or not, Pacifica's gonna get what she deserves!"

The crowd cheered in agreement.

Dipper hopped off the counter and stood before of the front row of kids. He stuck out his fist. "Everyone huddle together and try to get your fist as close to mine as possible!" ordered Dipper.

The crowd condensed as they did what they were told.

Dipper took a deep breath. "We are all one. And together, we serve a single purpose. Whether or not we have special abilities, we stick together and remain united. If not, we all fall down and Gravity Falls will turn into Hell."

"Oh, someone should trademark that," said Mason.

"Resistance on three," said Dipper. "One, two, three!"

"_RESISTANCE!_"

**~Jameer14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!:**

**Seven: Playing War**

The next morning, Pacifica entered the Gravity Falls Diner so she could have a nice breakfast. The only food City Hall had to offer was the stuff found in the vending machines.

The reason that the diner was even open was because a few kids had claimed the diner as their own and were now running it to create a profit.

As Pacifica passed one of the booths, she overheard a gothic teenager mutter to himself, "Those stupid Pines! I can't stand Dipper or Mabel! I have to get back at them!"

Pacifica slid into the booth and sat across from the gothic teenager. "I don't think you have to worry about that anymore," she said. "I humiliated Dipper after I used my charm speak ability to cream him in the mayoral election. I would be surprised if he ever showed his face in public again."

The gothic teenager glared. "I don't think you know who I am," he said. "My name is Robbie V., and Dipper Pines is one of my biggest rivals. Therefore, it is my job to know what he's up to so I can sabotage it, if possible. But based on what I heard from friends, your assumption about him lying low is flat out wrong."

"How?" asked Pacifica.

"Dipper created a resistance," replied Robbie. "And he has about thirty kids in it."

Pacifica cursed. "My charm speak must have worn off! I specifically told the crowd at the election to make sure that Dipper never forms a resistance. Ugh!"

"Well, _obviously_ that didn't work," said Robbie.

"No!" said Pacifica sarcastically. She began to drum her fingers on the table as she thought. "How do I, or we, get revenge?"

Suddenly, a small boy wearing a blue tuxedo walked over to the booth. The most noticeable thing about the new comer was his sparkling white hair. "I think I can be of assistance with that," he said. "After all, revenge _is_ my specialty."

Robbie threw his hands in the air. "So much for having a morning to myself."

Pacifica suddenly recognized the newcomer. "You're that baby from the Tent of Telepathy!" she exclaimed. "You're Gideon Gleeful!"

"_I am not a baby_!" Gideon stomped his foot in fury, but calmed himself down immediately after and proceeded to slide into the booth seat next to Pacifica. "_Anyway_, who are you two trying to get even with?"

"Dipper Pines," replied Pacifica. Then she immediately proceeded to explain how she had won the mayoral election and tried to humiliate Dipper so that he wouldn't create a resistance, but she'd learned that he'd created one anyway.

"So you're the mayor, right?" asked Gideon.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," responded Pacifica.

"Well, then the answer's pretty obvious too," said Gideon. "Create an army and use your charm speak to force people to join it. Make sure that you also force them to sign a contract that keeps them from quitting the army. Then, let me be the head general of the army so that you'll never have to worry about Dipper Pines again."

"And why should I let you lead my army?" asked Pacifica.

"You shouldn't!" said Robbie. "I should be the head general because I can do this!" He picked up a fork on the table and burned it to ashes.

Gideon laughed. "Oh amateur! That's just nothing. _This_ is why _I_ am the right guy to be the head general of the army." He grabbed all four plates on the table and handed them to Pacifica. "Toss these in the air one by one."

"Whatever." Pacifica did as she was told.

Gideon formed a fist, aimed it, and used four black balls of energy to destroy every plate that was tossed into the air. Then, he fired one final black ball of energy at the defunct TV that hung from the ceiling on the other side of the room. The television was completely destroyed.

"How about I let both of you lead my army," said Pacifica. "But I'm gonna be expecting results. And if you fail to deliver, I will fire you faster than you can say revenge."

"You'll have nothing to worry about," said Gideon. "Oh, and one more suggestion: create a press. We can fill it with propaganda so that the people will believe that we're the good guys and that the resistance is nothing but a nuisance."

"I like your thinking," said Pacifica. "Dipper messed with the wrong people. If he wants to play war by creating a resistance, then it's only logical that we fight back."

* * *

The next morning, Dipper, Mabel, and Mason held a resistance meeting in the abandoned factory that Gideon had once used to make Tent of Telepathy products.

For the first part of the meeting, plans for a peaceful protest march were made. The march would start at the Mystery Shack and go the resistance would walk over to City Hall and demand that Pacifica stepped down. Dipper didn't want to do anything violent unless it was absolutely necessary.

Nonetheless, Mason insisted that everyone bring any weapons they could find, just to be prepared.

Most of the weapons handed over to Mason were kitchen knives and hammers, but there were a few hand guns and even a rifle.

Dipper hoped the time that guns would be needed would never come.

Mabel took inventory of all the weapons and Mason boxed them up in crates and put them in the corner of the factory.

While that happened, Dipper split the remaining members of the resistance into three groups. The first group wrote signs for the march; the second drew up maps of Gravity Falls that would be used for drawing potential battle plans, and the third came up with potential battle plans that would be used if Pacifica decided to be violent. Dipper was in the third group.

Around three pm, the supply of paper and posters for the battle plans and protest signs ran out. This was also the time that Mabel and Mason finished inventorying.

After Dipper set the maps, battle plans, and signs on a table near the entrance, he decided to adjourn the meeting.

The twins had decided to head back towards the Mystery Shack. They had been halfway there when Dipper realized that the resistance would need earplugs for the march and possible battles. Otherwise, Pacifica would use her charm speak to disband the resistance.

He told this to Mabel and she whistled as loud as she could. Horace and Grant came to her aid.

She told the dirt warriors to carry her and Dipper to the local Wal-Mart. Horace and Grant did as they were told.

Once they got there, Dipper noticed that the inside of the store was void of any humans and, for the most part, a mess. Certain sections of the store, like the candy aisle, the snack aisle, the electronics department, and even the pharmacy department and liquor aisle had been completely raided.

Luckily, the earplugs were still there. The twins grabbed as many as they could find and were carried back to the Mystery Shack by Horace and Grant.

Upon arriving back home, the twins saw Grenda running towards them. She seemed out of breath as if she'd run a long way.

"What's wrong?" asked Mabel.

"We- we have a – sit- situation at the fac-tory," panted Grenda.

The twins looked at each other nervously.

"Horace, put the earplugs inside the Shack!" ordered Mabel. "Grant, take me, Dipper, and Grenda to the factory!"

Both dirt warriors did as they were told.

As the twins and Grenda arrived at the factory, Dipper gasped.

Even though there were no flames visible, it was quite obvious that someone had tried to burn down the factory.

Mason was blasting water at the building and there were still small wisps of smoke rising into the sky.

Dipper jumped off of Grant and in pure anger, he summoned two white balls of energy (one in each hand) and fired them both at a nearby mailbox.

The white balls of energy completely destroyed the mailbox.

The only one who seemed surprised by this was Grenda. Mabel jumped off of Grant and put an arm on Dipper's shoulder.

Once Mason was finished with putting out the fire, he walked over to the twins. "This isn't just some random attack," he reported. "I know exactly who did it. And why."

"It was obviously Robbie," said Mabel. "He has fire powers. And he hates me and Dipper."

"But I have reason to believe that he may not have acted alone," said Mason. He pulled out a newspaper and handed it to the twins. "I found this by the factory's front door after it had been lit on fire."

The front page showed a picture of Robbie, Pacifica, and Gideon smiling evilly with their arms crossed. The headline said: **_Our Mayor, Pacifica Northwest, teams up with locals Robbie and Gideon to create an army for the greater good of New Gravity Falls._**

"Oh poop," said Dipper.

**~Jameer14**


End file.
